Yard waste removal has long been an endless weekend task completed by homeowners all over the world. In many municipalities, yard waste, such as leaves and grass clippings, is considered to be recyclable material and is therefore directed to compost facilities. These municipalities will dispose of yard waste separately than normal trash for recycling. As such, the yard waste is typically required to be stored in special waste collection bags for pickup. However, other municipalities only require the use of plastic bags for holding this yard waste. Hardware, grocery and convenience stores generally sell either paper or plastic yard waste collection bags that are compliant with the regulations governing such disposal and recycling of yard waste. When using these yard waste collection bags, several problems and annoyances are obvious. The paper bags are difficult to initially open and to then hold open while filling, and plastic bags are difficult to hold open in a supported position so as to allow for easy insertion of the yard or garbage waste.
There are many existing apparatuses for aiding in the use of waste collection bags. The prior art devices generally fall into two categories; the first is a group of devices used to ease opening of either paper or plastic bags and consequently aiding in holding them open. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,522 discloses a yard debris collecting system utilizing a pivoted frame, a chute couplable to the frame and a collection bag couplable to the frame such the chute extends into and opens into the open bag. However, the frame of the '522 patent would prevent easy removal of the frame from the interior of the bag when the bag is full of trash or yard waste. The frame is further provided with bent feet, which would also prevent the easy removal of the device from inside the bag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,093; 5,129,609; and 4,037,778, and Publication No. U.S. 2004/0026578 all show the use of accordion style cardboard or hard plastic inserts which can be placed into either paper or plastic waste collection bags and then be unfolded to assist in opening the bags. The inserts are sufficiently rigid to hold the waste collection bags upright for easy filling. For example, the bag insert of the King et al. Publication set forth above describes an accordian style insert which can be inserted into a paper yard waste bag to expand the bag and maintain it in an upright and open position. The yard waste can now be inserted into the bag by dropping the waste through the open top of the bag insert. After waste collection is complete, the bag insert is capable of being folded along several axes such that the size of the bag insert is reduced for storage. The other three issued patents listed above all show similar expandable inserts for use with plastic yard or garbage waste bags which can be unfolded to expand the plastic bag and hold the bag in the open position for filling with yard waste or garbage waste. When removed from the bag, the inserts can be folded up for storage.
The second group of patents relate to devices that hold one end of a plastic yard waste bag open such that the bag can be placed on its side in an open position to allow for filling with yard waste. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,666; 5,106,041; 4,832,292; and 3,934,803 all show devices which can be used in this fashion. For example, the Paulus, Jr. reference (U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803) shows a bag supporting device for holding a plastic yard waste bag with its receiving end in an open position essentially perpendicular to a horizontal surface to permit leaves and trash to be raked or swept into the interior of the bag. In some cases these devices are provided with integral scoops to allow for easy access to the bag.
While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the above mentioned patents do not disclose a new yard waste collection system that can be used with both paper and plastic yard waste bags and which facilitates the opening of such bags. The system further includes a top which functions both as a top and a chute to facilitate the loading of debris into the bag held within the device. A second top and side panels can be used to create a four-sided chute to further ease the loading of debris into the bag. Additionally, a novel plastic bag clip mechanism is provided which easily secures the plastic bag against the frame of the yard waste collection device.